Sour
by Yaoimelody
Summary: [A request. Garmadon/Cole, but I bet you could find an even more interesting pairing if you wanted to request one.]


Cole couldn't stand waiting around for his friends much longer. Instead of sticking around as Zane started walking up, he up and left his guard post on the island sand and moved to places he had yet to explore. Which was most everywhere. He ignored their confused calls, but he was fed-up with always being the one standing around. They got to be anywhere, why not him?

He was still in his ninja suit despite the nice day, since he secretly had self-confidence issues that would randomly arise. They always haunted him, and he felt his body wasn't good enough to be seen by anyone else. Others were probably sickened by it for all he knew. Turning after climbing up a big boulder, "I'll be back before too long." With that promise out of the way, Cole continued to move across the expanse of land. This was so nerve racking, but the scenery was so beautiful...

He wanted to walk around forever, though the others would eventually wonder about his whereabouts. Or celebrate at the idea he could be gone. Either way that made him queasy. The raven-haired wandered into the great layout of palm trees and wondered what was to happen next.

That was answered by tribal-like grunting and other combinative noises to form an unknown language lost by time. Hiding behind a thick tree, Cole found himself near a base for the Stone Army. They seemed too wrapped up in an argument to notice any crunching in the leaves as the teenager began to stalk away. That was... Until he sighed in relief.

The bigger of the two brutes spotted where the noise had been heard and thrust out an arm in distress, warning his friend. That caused the smaller to spin around and give calls to the farther away members.

Cole didn't bother sticking around, since he had spirit, but wasn't stupid in the least. No way could he go one against... however many there were.

Rushing away at breakneck speed, the earth ninja remembered his powers. Calling forth the ability to bring up some chunks of the earth, he ended up having them hit a few painted faces. Every so often he'd try and dodge around a rock formation, but also needed a fair view of front and back. Maybe he should have walked the other way or stayed with the group. Cole was too far from the base camp of his fellow ninjas, but was too proud regardless to request help.

One of the humanoids got close enough to the raven-haired to hold onto the loose fabric. Holding back an outcry, the buff boy felt no stronger than a rag doll as he was yanked back. Surprised at how the warrior's face had a more calm expression, "We have been waiting, ninja."

•••

A shrill male scowled fiercely as Cole was dropped near steel-toed boots, "You idiots, this isn't the way it was planned. Pick off the weakest link first. What ever told you this was the green ninja?" Without getting feedback he frowned and the side of his dark mouth twitched, "No matter, I can always start with what I did get... I'm not particularly picky."

Pretending to not be internally freaking out that he was about to face the dark lord by himself, the ground ninja sat up and watched the other with curious eyes, "What makes Lloyd so weak, he's a really nice guy and your son."

"I don't bother with emotions anymore, seeing as the only thing that matters is that I will destroy you all in the end." With that statement out of the way, the boot came up so it rested even closer to the dirtied thick hair of his enemy. He turned up his face to glower at the army member, "Get out of my sight, I don't want to disturb my appetite having to be near you."

Seeing as the immortal probably only spoke bits and pieces of their language, he bowed enough to show respect. Lumbering away, the ninja started to scoot away-

"Stay right where you are, boy, don't think I favor you in any way," proving it, he brought back his leg, but only had it there for the other to wince in awaiting for the kick. Garmadon choked back hefty laughter, knowing this had to be the most fun he had in his sleepless days in some time. Even being so crude had its jollies. "I'm off to see progress, stay here."

"Make me!" Demanded the boy, ready to pull up his hood and attack for sure. Starting to do so was a dumb idea, since he was grabbed by the shoulders and hit into a breaking tree. He grunted but refused eye contact.

The older male was not amused by this disgrace, "Look at me." No such luck, since the green-blue eyes glittered off into the distance. "I said," gritted out the adult, bringing a gloved hand under the strong chin and forced it up to his facial level, "to look at me." Still the eyes rolled around so they peered at nothing in general. Growing sick and tired of this, "Why are you so difficult, Cole?" That got the attention he wanted, the irises were more prominent as the eyelids widened in shock. Garmadon knew his name, and could use that against him.

"Fine," said boy spat back, trying to get comfortable against the bark of the ragged tree. This was starting to bother them both on the same level. In an odd way... Cole felt calm and collected against the other, even though he only knew the feel of the hands on his shoulders or under his chin. Eventually Garmadon let him go, but it seemed unwilling in some sense. The hand came back out like on its own accord, then cupped under the face, the thumb running across the the smooth exterior in a sweet way. Feeling his eyes grow heavy after a few of the soothing motions, Cole gave in.

The older shook his head slightly, "I will be back, don't you dare leave." A start of a smirk formed.

The dark-haired waited until the crude man was far enough away before blurting, "Why are you waiting to hurt us? Can't you just kill us all now if you're so evil?" He was probably red right now.

The evil father of the destined boy turned slightly and muttered something to the nearby soldier. Looks like he wasn't taking a leave after all. Going in front of the teenager with a sadistic smirk, Garmadon leaned in really close, "Maybe in some way you're all like my good old friends."

"You're sick," murmured the raven-haired boy, knowing how so many places near Ninjago City had been destroyed all under his enemy's control.

"Oh, poor baby," cooed the infected male with an edge. It bothered Garmadon that nobody decided to take the time to listen to him and his secrets. Too bad that was the way it would stay. He started to run the back of his hand across the jawline of the ninja, grinning at how helpless the other looked. It would be wrong to take it any farther than this, but the fact the boy looked torn between pulling him for more or batting the hand away was egging him on. "I'm not all bad, Cole."

Cole looked him right in the eyes just then and glared, "Don't say my name."

"Why not, Cole?" Drawled the grown man, moving the back of the hand slowly down the perfect neck, pausing to allow the unwanted gulp to be felt softly. He shifted his hand so it opened, then started to close it around the soft skin and continued his taunting, "Admit it, you can't stand this, Cole."

Noticing the vice grip start to close around his airway, self-preservation kicked in angrily, "Stand what? Your stupid face? Don't make me hurt you..."

'Get a hold of yourself, Garmadon. You need to focus on your goal. This worthless boy isn't bringing you anything good...' He wasn't listening, only drawing his face so much closer to the other's. Not in a million years would he have figured he'd be so close to the earth ninja. He never gave much attention to the sassy boy, seeing him as nothing more than his brother wanting members for his pathetic legion of ninjas. "Go ahead," he let go of the pasty neck, but instead wrapped his arms around the waist. It took a slight struggle to get his current teaser near him.

Once they were flush against each other, Cole had a sinking feeling. No, that wasn't the word... It was getting harder to even think now that the man he was sworn to help Lloyd defeat was currently ravaging his mouth. Not that he was particularly fighting this either. The tree was barely felt and the earth ninja felt a spot around the neck that was uncovered under the helmet. He eventually found the ponytail Garmadon kept his hair up in and tangled his fingers into it as the mouth moved to his kimono and tugged the collar down enough to leave marks unseen with clothes on. Then after satisfied with his mouth's work on the skin, Garmadon brought his face back up to the other's.

For lack of better words, he wasn't sure if it was the fact he was lonely or an actual attraction brewed up. Soon they broke their faces apart, and thankfully no soldiers were nearby anymore or they would have gotten a sightful. Moving down the peck the boy, the hold he had on the mentality of Cole tightened, "I bet your little ninja friends wonder where you are. You should go to them, boy."

Slowly but surely peeling away, the younger slunk up the cotton to its normal perch, not looking at the bites he had. They felt like they would stay for some time. Whatever that was, he sure was personally glad he was up here. He nodded slowly, but found himself moving forward and kissing the other on the hollow of his throat, then murmured, "I can't believe I'd rather be here right now... With you, of all people."

A slight shaky hand ran through his thick locks of hair, holding him there sweetly, "Don't say such things, your duties remain with the ninjas. Don't forget where your loyalties lie. I..." Garmadon shook his head and laughed in a way that made Cole want to be so much closer, "I want you to be here as well, but maybe if you come check up on me here more often you won't have to leave me for good, hm?"

•••

Kai angrily stopped in front of Cole as he walked up to them, followed by a fretting Zane, and then a judgemental Jay. It took a moment before the fire ninja spoke up, "Where were you, Cole?"

Subconsciously running a hand along his opposite shoulder, the ground ninja just shrugged. The fact that his hair was messy or his lips were unusually larger was clearly not hint enough. Looks like his secret times with Garmadon would go unnoticed, for now and hopefully a long, long while...


End file.
